mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Apple de Corazón
thumb|right|335pxApples To The Core es una canción próxima de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad de la 4ta temporada del episodio 9, cantada por Applejack, Apple Bloom, la Abuela Smith y Pinkie Pie. Esto marca la primera vez en la serie que Big Macintosh tiene su segmento en una canción. Un animatic de la secuencia de la canción se presentó en la 43ª Anual evento de de San Diego Comic Con, realizado el 20 de julio de 2013. Letra (Inglés) :Applejack: C'mon, Apples, y'all know this one! :Granny Smith: Hot-diggity! :Applejack: Yee-haw! :Big Macintosh: Eeyup. :Applejack :We travel the road of generations :Joined by a common bond :We sing our song 'cross the pony nation :From Equestria and beyond :y Apple Bloom :We're Apples forever, Apples together :We're family, but so much more :No matter what comes, we will face the weather :We're Apples to the core :Bloom :There's no place that I'd rather be :Than travelin' with my family :Friends all around come to join and see :As we sing out across the land :Big Macintosh, y Apple Bloom :We're Apples forever, Apples together :We're family, but so much more :No matter what comes, we will face the weather :We're Apples to the core :Smith :We're peas in a pod, we're thick as thieves :Any cliché you can throw at me :We're here for each other, through thick and thin :You're always welcome with your Apple kin :Wheeeeee! :Pie :You're more fun than the color pink :Or balloons flying over your favorite drink :The love I feel here is swim, not sink :As we party across this land :Applejack: All right! :Todas :We're Apples forever, Apples together :We're family, but so much more :No matter what comes, we will face the weather :We're Apples to the core! Letra Traducida (Español) thumb|300px|"Somos una familia, pero mucho más". :Applejack: Vamos, apples, ustedes saben esto! :Granny Smith: ¡Esto es! :Applejack: ¡Ii-já! :Big Macintosh: Siíp. :Applejack :Viajamos por todas las generaciones :Unidos por un vinculo normal :Cantamos por toda la nación de los poni :Por Equestria y el mas allá :[Applejack y Applebloom) :Seremos Apples, Apples por siempre :Somos familia, pero más :No importa lo que enfrentemos siempre, :Siempre a la base vamos a estar :Bloom' :No hay otra cosa que me guste mas :Que con mi familia poder viajar :Vengan todos a unirse a estas notas :A través de todo el lugar :'Big Macintosh, y Apple Bloom' :Seremos Apples, Apples por siempre :Somos familia pero mas :No lo que enfrentemos siempre, :Siempre a la base vamos a estar :'Abuela Smith' :Somos como dos gotas de agua :Unidas hasta el fin :En las buenas y malas vamos a estar :Y muy bienvenido tu serás. :¡Whiiiiiiii! :'Pie' :Es más divertido que rosa ver :O que globos flotando así :El amor que siento aquí no se hunde :Como parte de esta tierra :Applejack : ¡Muy bien! :'Todos''' :Seremos Apples, Apples por siempre :Somos familia pero mas :No importa lo que enfrentemos siempre, :¡Siempre a la base vamos a estar! en:Apples to the Core Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones 4ta Temporada